The Next Step: Part Two of Never Give Up
by Wickedviolist
Summary: Elphaba and Fiyero learn of The Wizards involvement in their lives and they face new obstacles that put their relationship and possibly their marriage to its limits. Can they overcome them or will it stress them to the point of no return? Sequel to Never Give Up, Fiyeraba, LOTS of fluff! Reviews make my day!
1. Chapter 1

**Here we go again! Make sure to check out the first part- Never Give Up ! Hope you guys enjoy and dont hesitate to review!**

Chapter One

Elphaba never thought all of her pain, strife, joy, and happiness would have all come from the same man- her father.

When the Wizard confessed that day of the invasion, she fainted on the spot, and woke up in her husbands' arms, confused but all too aware of the truth around her. The next thing she knew, she was crying her eyes out, and Fiyero was trying to figure out the problem.

She couldn't make out any sentences, but continued to cry tears of pain.

"Fae, its okay sweetheart. Everything is going to be fine." He said, running his hands in her hair.

She calmed down a little, "Fiyero, my whole life has been a lie. I'm the bastard child of the Wizard of Oz, and I figured it out the minute I took his power. Twenty-three years of abuse and mistreatment, suddenly explained in a few seconds."

"Elphaba, I know you're upset and confused, and this is going to take a lot of time to sort through, but just know that its all going to work out in the end. I know it. And I love you."

Her crying dissipated into sniffles, "I love you too, Yero."

"Lets go home." He said.

"Home."

The pair boarded a carriage in the next hour, Elphaba seeing the Wizard as he was dragged to the dungeons. She relaxed into her husband's arms, finally relishing in their victory.

"Oh no." Fiyero said.

She got up and stiffened, "What?"

"Glinda."

Elphaba groaned, "Oz! Her? She's still there?"

He nodded.

"We have to deal with her?!"

"I'm afraid so."

She sighed a heavy sigh.

"Hey, it could be worse. I could still be mute."

"I guess you're right. How did you fix that exactly?"

"I just felt something inside of me…turn on. It happened in the heat of the moment."

"Well, I would have been glad either way. I'm so glad you're here with me, Yero. I don't deserve you."

"I don't deserve _you. _I never have, and I'm so glad you stuck with me, Fae."

The two pulled into Kiamo Ko several hours later and tried to mentally prepare themselves for the stress and chaos they were about to face with their new roommate.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to the always faithful ExoticPeachBlossom and Elphaba'sGirl for reviewing chapter 1!**

**Reviewing is good for the soul!**

Chapter Two

The couple entered the castle and all of the guards around them were stunned. Elphaba had returned. They were directed to the dining hall where the rest of the family was having dinner.

They entered and Kells, Niq, and Glinda all stared in bewilderment.

"We're home." Fiyero said, and their eyes grew even wider.

"Elphaba?" Kells said.

"Its so good to see you Kells." The mother got up and went to her, the two girls embracing.

"Son, did you just talk?" Niq asked.

"Yeah." Fiyero said.

"I missed you both so much." Elphaba said, hugging Niq as well.

Glinda was still sitting at the table, staring at the reunited family.

Elphaba saw her and broke away, "So. You must be Glinda Upland."

"Its actually Glinda Upland-Tiggular."

"Oh, excuse me for my mistake."

"You must be Elphaba. I've heard a lot about you."

"That's funny, I haven't heard much about you."

"You Witch!" Glinda said and the two women stiffened.

"Stop! Both of you." Fiyero interjected.

"Ladies, please. I'm sure Elphaba and Fiyero are very tired. We'll sort this all out in the morning." Niq said.

"That sounds like a good idea." Fiyero said.

Everyone went into his or her rooms, and the only person without a partner was Glinda.

Elphaba slept soundly on Fiyero's chest, listening to the familiar sound of his heart. She rose early and quickly slipped out of bed, and retreated to the library, finding it as if she never left.

She realized she'd been away from Kiamo Ko for over eight months, and away from her sister for even longer. She stayed in the library for several more hours reading when her husband came into the room.

"Good morning, Fae."

"Morning, Yero." She said as he reached over to give her a sweet kiss.

"How long have you been up?"

"A few hours."

"Did you have a nightmare?"

"No. I slept great. Just woke early."

"Oh, what a nice surprise. What are you reading?"

"_A complete history of the Vinkus."_

"Oz, how can you read that?"

"I like history."

Just then Kells and Niq entered the room, and greeted the couple.

"Dad, Mom, what are we going to do about Glinda?"

"We haven't addressed that yet. Elphaba, we just got word of what happened at the Palace. Are you truly the Empress of Oz?"

Elphaba swallowed hard, and looked at her husband, wary of how to confront her in laws.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to ExoticPeachBlossom and Elphaba'sGirl for reviewing chapter 2!**

**A little fluff for ya...**

Chapter Three

After Elphaba finished the tale of the past eight months, her in-laws were, in an understatement, surprised.

"So you, single handedly, took down the Ozian Army?" Kells said.

"Well, I wasn't all alone. I had Boq and I eventually had Yero. Then, everything else just…fell into place."

"I can't believe it." Niq said. "You're the Empress of Oz."

"Elphaba, I hate to burst your bubble here, but what about your other title, Princess of the Vinkus?" Kells asked.

"I haven't really given it much thought recently. Does Empress outweigh Princess?"

No one spoke.

"Well, eventually someone has to relieve us of our thrones. And apparently, that cannot be you." Kells said.

"Or can it?" Fiyero said.

"What do you mean?" Elphaba asked.

"We can work something out with Boq and the council, Mom."

"I don't want Fiyero to have to rule with anyone else, Kells."

Kells sighed, "If you say so. I guess we'll leave you two alone." Kells said as the couple left the room.

Elphaba immediately turned to Fiyero, "What are we going to do, Yero?"

"Hey, don't worry about this. We will find a way. I promise." He said as he wrapped his arms around her and she closed her eyes, focusing on his warm embrace.

They were silent for a few minutes, just holding each other.

"Yero?"

"Yes, green girl?"

"You know what?"

"What?"

"We can have a family now. Since the war is over."

They both smiled, "How many children do you want, Fae?"

"Not too many, maybe one or two?"

"Whatever you want, Elphaba. Thank you."

"For what?"

"For being you, and being here with me. I love you."

Tears sprang in her eyes, "You're an idiot." She said and she kissed him, head over heels in love with the blue-eyed man in front of her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to ExoticPeachBlossom and Ultimate Queen of Cliffies (So glad you're back!) for reviewing chapter 3!**

**And Elphaba'sGirl, i may steal that nickname you said later. If you don't mind! Gives Virtual High Five :DD**

Chapter Four

After a few weeks in the Vinkus trying to avoid Glinda and Fiyero's parents, Elphaba was eventually called to the Emerald City. She and Fiyero packed their things and started their short journey to the City, saying quick goodbyes to the remaining members of the household.

They arrived in the city fairly quickly, and Boq was there to greet them, "Fae, Fiyero. Welcome home."

He took them inside to the throne room, where hundreds of people stood at either side of the room, all looking at Elphaba.

Boq spoke, "Its time for you to claim your throne, Fae." He and Fiyero stood back and Elphaba slowly walked to the throne, feeling all of the eyes on her.

She hesitated before the throne, imagining the Wizard there more than a year ago, assigning her to Fiyero. So much had changed since then.

She stepped up and sat down, and everyone in the room bowed to her.

Boq stepped up to her and announced, "The Empress of Oz, Elphaba Melena Tiggular!"

The crowd burst into applause as she stood, and she smiled at them.

Once the crowd was dismissed after countless acquaintances, Elphaba reunited with Fiyero, embracing him.

"I love you, Yero."

"I do to, Fae. I'm so proud of you, green girl."

Boq came up to the pair and congratulated Elphaba.

"Now what?"

"Now you and Fiyero lead Oz. The council will give you things to speak on, and political advice."

"Boq, Fiyero has to go back and lead the monarchy."

"And you want to be with him."

She nodded her head.

He sighed, "Well, for the first few months, we need you here, with or without him. Give me six months. Then we'll talk." Boq left the pair to deal with the news.

"Six months?" Elphaba said.

"But then you'll be able to negotiate. Just do what he says, Fae. I'll be ok."

"You know, sometimes I don't think the universe wants us to be together."

"But I would do anything to be with you, even if that means some time apart, or some other ridiculous thing."

She smiled at him, "I don't think I can tell you how much I love you right now, Yero my hero."

He smiled and kissed her deeply.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to ExoticPeachBlossom (I'm thrillified to know you're enjoying this!), Ultimate Queen of Cliffies, and Elphaba'sGirl for reviewing chapter 4! Triple review! You guys rock! :D**

Chapter Five

Fiyero stayed with Elphaba for a few more days, but was called back to the Vinkus by his parents, and Elphaba reluctantly, let him go.

"You have to go. I'll be fine here."

"Fae, I don't have to. If you need me here, then-"

"Fiyero." She said. "I love you, more than anything. But right now, you need to go back to the Vinkus."

"But-"

"You're the prince, for Oz sake. Go lead your people, and I'll lead mine." Elphaba said.

"And you're the princess."

"Yes, but right now, Empress has more leeway than princess."

"What about later? How are we supposed to decide this, Fae? One day you're the Queen of the Vinkus and the next you're the Empress of Oz?"

"Yero, I don't know. All I know is right now I need to be here. I just need you to trust me. It'll all work out."

Fiyero relaxed, and nodded his head.

When Fiyero was at the double green doors of the palace, he turned to his wife, "I love you, green girl. I'll visit as often as I can."

"Just, don't fall for Glinda."

"How could I?" Fiyero said, smiling.

She laughed, "I love you, Yero my hero." She said as she kissed him sweetly, savoring the sensation.

Once Fiyero left and the doors closed behind him, Elphaba went into her bedchambers, and sat on the bed, tears rushing down her face. She never wanted Fiyero to leave.

Now she was going to spend half a year without her husband.

How was she supposed to cope?

How was he supposed to cope?

After she settled down, she felt a strong wave of nausea come over her, but it suddenly passed, before she could do anything about it. She thought nothing of it and stayed in confinement for the rest of the evening.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to Ultimate Queen of Cliffes and Elphaba'sGirl for reviewing chapter 5! I really like this one, and i hope everyone reading does too!**

Chapter Six

The life of the Emerald Empress of Oz was a stressful one. Elphaba spent her days signing laws, going to council meetings, and doing public announcements.

She was a very busy person, to say the least.

However, in the midst of her first two weeks as Empress, she always found time during the day to write Fiyero, and he did the same.

The pair wrote about their days, and how much they missed one another, and Fiyero tried to visit, but was always sidelined by his duties, and Elphaba understood.

Elphaba, in her limited free time, decided to visit the Wizard one slow afternoon.

She went down to the dungeons and first saw Avaric, who looked in pain, and she spoke to him, "I'm glad you're enjoying your punishment, Av." He glared at her.

Then she went to her father's cell, and he stood to face his daughter, "Hello, Elphaba."

"I believe you owe me an explanation." She said as she crossed her arms.

He sighed as he began his tale; "I met Melena when she was young, on her wedding day. I was invited on the behalf of the Governor, and I decided to attend. When I saw her…it was like love at first sight. She looked at me the same way. We saw each other secretly for some time. One thing led to another, and she said she was expecting, and that the child was mine. I denied it for a while, but then I accepted the obvious truth. Then you were born, and Frexspar found out about our affair, and hid her from the world. And the rest is history."

It was silent for several minutes. "So you knew the whole time?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you ever say anything?"

"I wanted what was best for you. And you got it."

"I didn't get what I wanted from you, I got it on my own!"

"Elphaba, listen to me. Avaric wanted to kill you, but I said-"

"And what about giving up on the search for me? Or when you separated me from Fiyero? Was that for my best interests?!"

"I-I was under a lot of pressure. Listen, that doesn't matter know. You are where you were meant to be. You were going to take over eventually, one way or another. I made sure of it."

More silence, as Elphaba calmed down and returned to a familiar subject, "Mom is dead now. I hope you're happy." She said as she stormed out of the dungeons, furious.

The Wizard sat back down, and Avaric spoke to him, "Even I know that isn't true. You gonna tell her?" He said, slurring his words.

"Later. Now is not the time."


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks to ExoticPeachBlossom, snoozinghamster, and Elphaba'sGirl for reviewing chapter 6!**

**Love you guys! Hope you like this one as much as I did!**

Chapter Seven

Elphaba's suspicions were officially confirmed, after up-chucking her breakfast for the next week.

She called in Vern the next day, and he told her that she was expecting, and gave his congratulations.

Boq came shortly afterwards, "So? Is everything Okay?"

"I'm pregnant." She said, a smile forming on her face.

"Fae, that's wonderful. Congrats! Does Fiyero know?"

"No, hopefully he'll visit soon. This isn't something I can tell him in a letter."

"How far along are you?"

"Five weeks."

"Do you feel ok?"

"For the most part. Listen, Boq, keep this quiet. For now. I'll make this public soon enough, after I tell Fiyero."

"Understood, Fae." He said as he smiled at her. "The Wizard said he had something to tell you, by the way. Something important." And with that, he left the room.

Elphaba hurried down to the dungeons and found the Wizard pacing his cell.

"What is it?" she said.

"Elphaba, listen to me. How did your mother…pass, exactly?"

"Why should you deserve to know?" she said defensively.

"Please, Elphaba. How did it happen?" he said, desperate for her cooperation.

"She…she died in childbirth with my sister."

"How did you find out?"

"Frex told me. I never…saw her."

He smiled to himself.

"Is something funny?"

"Not at all. This is glorious!"

"What is?"

"Its fantastic!"

"You're insane. Stop this!"

"Elphaba, dear, Melena is alive! She is!"

Tears welled in her eyes. "How dare you!"

"No, she is! I've made contact with her myself!"

"Where is she?"

"I knew it! When she had your sister, Frex banished her from Munchkinland. I only thought it was a rumor, but its true! She's somewhere in Oz."

"How do you know for sure?"

"Take this." He handed her a small note. "Read it. She sent it to me."

Elphaba took it in her green hands and read it; _O- I know you haven't heard from me in years, but believe me- I'm still here. I can only tell you that I'm somewhere in Oz. Please, tell our daughter that I am so proud of her. And that I love her. –M_

The tears finally spilled over, "How…how do you know this is her?"

"Why don't you ask your dear Governor why you never had a funeral for your mother? I'm sure he'd be glad to tell you, my dear." He said.

She paused, "Why are you doing this for me?"

"Elphaba, you are all I have left. I've seen you grow so much in the past few years, and you deserve this."

"How long have you known this?" She said as she held up the note.

"Not long- maybe a year?"

"Thank you."

"Anything for you, Elphaba. Anything for you." He said as he went back into the darkness of his cell, and Elphaba wiped the tears from her face.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks to ExoticPeachBlossom, Ultimate Queen of Cliffes, Elphaba'sGirl, and snoozinghamster for reviewing the last chapter! Quadruple review! Major hugs to all of you! :DDDD**

Chapter Eight

Fiyero was very lonely at Kiamo Ko. Although his family surrounded him, he wanted Elphaba there more than anything.

Glinda on the other hand, was thriving. She was taking sorcery lessons for her newfound magical abilities (more like spells and conjurations), and was learning the basics.

Fiyero was not fond of her powers at all. He continued to practice and train to relieve stress and get away from the castle. When he wasn't training, he was in the library studying Oz knows what, just to keep himself entertained.

There was only one thing he was looking forward to: their one-year anniversary.

He was going to pay Elphaba a surprise visit, and stay for the weekend.

It couldn't come fast enough.

Glinda on the other hand, never wanted Elphaba to return. She'd had enough of that Artichoke for one lifetime, and couldn't care less if she never came back.

She was too busy honing in her magic for a certain…potion for Fiyero. Elphaba wouldn't be too fond of it, but it was her only shot of staying in the Vinkus.

It was going to take several months to master, but she was determined to do it.

Elphaba went to Munchkinland later that week to talk to Frex. Even though she never though she'd come back, she had to find answers, and he was the only place to start.

She knocked on the door and a servant answered. She explained who she was and entered the household, looking for Frex. She found Nessa first.

"Nessa! It's so good to see you!"

She was stunned from her green glow, "You as well, Elphaba. Congratulations on your new title."

"Thank you. Is Frex home?"

"No, he's-"

"Nessa, what is all this racket?" Frex said as he entered the room. When he saw her he stood stick still. "You're green."

"I need to speak with you."

"You have no right coming in my home. I told you never to come back. Leave."

"As Empress of Oz, I have the power to commandeer any property I see fit. Please, Governor, have a seat."

He struggled to sit, still unstable from old wounds Fiyero had inflicted on him.

"What did you do with my mother?"

"She's currently taking a dirt nap, green bean."

"I know you lied to me, and I know she's somewhere in Oz. Tell me where, and I'll leave peacefully. Don't tell me, and I will impeach you for years of endless abuse towards your child. Your choice. You don't have much pull here, just letting you know."

He scowled at her and spoke, "Who told you?"

"It doesn't matter."

"That stupid Wizard couldn't hold his tongue, could he? Ah, well. I suppose it was only a matter of time. The last I heard from her, she was in the Vinkus somewhere. Either there or the Emerald City. I'm afraid that is all I know." He said with a devilish smile.

"Thank you Governor. I'll be in touch." She said as she rose from the sofa. She turned to Nessa, who was very confused.

"Nessie, I love you, and this will all become clear soon. Just ask him where mom went. I'll make sure you know the truth."

She then walked out of the home and slammed the door shut.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks to ExoticPeachBlossom, Elphaba''sGirl, and snoozinghamster for reviewing the last chapter!**

**This one sounded so much better in my head. Ugh.**

Chapter Nine

Elphaba went back to the Emerald City and dug up everything on her mother. She spent her days sitting on the throne, looking through documents and hearing her normal set of civilian requests out.

She'd gone through her tenth citizen of the day when she shouted, "Next!" without looking up from her papers.

"State your request." She said, not looking at the citizen.

"For you to stop being so beautiful." They said.

Elphaba's head slowly came up, astounded at what they had said. Her tone quickly changed when she saw that it was someone she knew.

Fiyero.

"Yero!" she said as she put down her papers and ran to him, embracing him.

"I missed you Fae."

"You have no idea." She said as she kissed him. "Happy Anniversary, Yero my hero."

"Happy Anniversary, green girl. I love you."

"I love you too."

"Do you want your present now, or later?" he said.

"Later. I have your present here already."

"What is it?"

She took a deep breath, "I'm pregnant!"

Fiyero's face exploded into a smile. "Fae! Oz! I can't believe it!" he kissed her deeply. "How far along are you?"

"Around six weeks. I wanted to wait till you came to tell you."

"Fae, I love you. So much."

"I love you too, Yero."

"Has anything else major happened since I've been away?" Fiyero asked.

"Just a few things. Come, lets go sit in the parlor."

When they were seated Fiyero spoke, "What happened?"

"Well, my mother is somewhere in Oz. She's alive."

"Elphaba, that's great news!"

"After the Wizard told me, I went to Munchkinland to visit Frex, and he said that she is somewhere in the Emerald City or somewhere in the Vinkus."

"You went…to Munchkinland?"

"Fiyero, everything was fine. I promise."

"Please, Fae, for the sake of my own sanity, don't ever go there without me again."

She answered him with a kiss. "How're things in the Vinkus?"

"Boring. Glinda's developed some kind of magic, and she's not as bothersome anymore. Mom and Dad usually just do their jobs. I just do whatever can keep me entertained."

The pair caught up for the rest of the evening, and then retired to bed together, for the first time in two months.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks to ExoticPeachBlossom, Elphaba'sGirl, Ultimate Queen of Cliffies, and snoozinghamster for reviewing the last chapter! Could we do 5 reviews?**

Chapter Ten

Fiyero spent the next several days with Elphaba, and the two enjoyed each other's company.

Currently, Elphaba and Fiyero were in their pajamas, Elphaba laying on top of Fiyero, and the two were just holding a light conversation with their hands entwined with one another's.

It was early that morning when they heard a knock on the door. Elphaba responded, "There is a 'do not disturb' sign on the door." She said to the person on the other side of the door.

"Fae, its an emergency." It was Boq.

She sighed, "Come in."

He came in with haste and went to the intertwined couple, "Fiyero, I have urgent news for you."

"Go ahead, Boq." He said.

"It's private."

Elphaba got up to leave, but Fiyero objected, "No, stay. Say what you have to say."

He swallowed hard, "Your father has fallen ill. Gravely ill. You're mother has sent for you to come home as fast as you can."

"How ill?"

"Its bad, Fiyero. You have to hurry."

Fiyero looked at Elphaba, who had concerned eyes.

"Go." She said. "I'll be right behind you."

"Fae, no-"

"Fiyero, _go_. You need to get there as soon as possible."

He looked at her again, kissed her, got dressed, and headed for the carriage outside to take him non-stop to the Vinkus.

Elphaba got up quickly, gathered a few things, and left an hour after Fiyero, leaving Boq in charge while she was gone.

Fiyero was on edge the whole time during his travel.

What happened to his dad?

Was he going to be okay?

What if he died?

Too many questions ran through his mind, and he wished Elphaba was with him, but knew she knew the best for him. All he could do now was pray that his dad was going to be ok. He wasn't ready to run the monarchy alone if his father wasn't able to rule.

What was he going to do if the unthinkable happened?

Elphaba on the other hand, was paranoid about her father-in-law. He was the only father figure in her life, and didn't want anything bad to happen to him. The extra pregnancy hormones weren't helping the situation either. This was going to be a long trip.


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks to Ultimate Queen of Cliffes, Elphaba'sGirl, and snoozinghamster for reviewing the last chapter! btw wont be able to post tomorrow!**

**Tissues recommended for this one. **

Chapter Eleven

Once Fiyero arrived at Kiamo Ko late that night, he immediately went to where his father was being kept. Niq looked pale, tired, and defeated when Fiyero rushed to his bedside.

"Dad, what happened?"

He hoarsely replied, "The doctors say its called Septicemia."

Fiyero looked to his mother, who was red-eyed and sniffling, "Blood poisoning."

"How?"

"We don't know." She said. "We think someone poisoned his drink. But other than that…we have no idea."

"How long until you are back up on your feet, Dad?"

"Fiyero, people don't recover from this." Kells said.

Fiyero felt as though he was struck in the face.

Niq spoke, "Fiyero, I know this isn't a great time, but this means that you have to take over."

"What? I can't, I'm not ready."

"Fiyero, you've trained your whole life for this." Niq said.

"What if you get better?"

"If I do, it'll take a long time. Get Crant, Yero."

Crant, the king's right-hand man, came into the room.

"Get the council. We're doing it now." Niq said, choking up on the words.

Crant got the members of Niq's council and they all gathered in the spacious bedroom.

Crant began, "We are gathered here to swear in the new King of the Vinkus, Fiyero Niq Tiggular. This will take effective immediately, due his highnesses failing health." He turned to Fiyero and opened the book he had in his hand. "Fiyero, please raise your right hand and repeat after me. I, Fiyero Niq Tiggular, swear to rule the Vinkus and it's people fairly,"

"I, Fiyero Niq Tiggular, swear to rule the Vinkus and it's people fairly," he said, tears streaming down his face as he spoke.

"And keep balance and tradition vital in the Vinkus,"

"And keep balance and tradition vital in the Vinkus,"

"Until the day that I die."

"Until the day that I die." He said, finishing his vows. He looked at his father, who himself was crying.

"Fiyero," Niq said. "I am so proud of you, despite the circumstances.

"We both are." Kells said through her tears.

Crant re-entered the room and spoke, "Your Majesty, the Empress of Oz has arrived."

Fiyero rushed out of the room to find his wife in the entryway, with a confused look on her face.

She looked at him and saw all of his emotions, and embraced him. She held him, and he cried into her embrace, and this broke her heart.


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks to Ultimate Queen of Cliffes and Elphaba'sGirl for reviewing chapter 11!**

Chapter Twelve

Elphaba spoke to her husband, "Fiyero, what's going on?"

"I…I was just sworn in as King of the Vinkus. Dad is in the other room."

The pair rushed to his room and Elphaba felt tears sting in her eyes from what she saw.

"Niq?"

"Ah, Elphaba. It's so good to see you." He smiled and she went to his bedside, "So I guess you're up to date on this little predicament?"

Kells told her the rest of what happened.

"I hate to ask this, but who is Queen?"

"It is reserved for you. For now."

"I just need a few more months, and then I'll be out."

Everyone was silent for a few seconds, "I'm expecting." Elphaba said.

Niq's face lit up, "That's wonderful, Elphaba!" he said hoarsely.

That lifted Kells spirits as well.

"Niq, you have to stay strong. I want this baby to meet its grandfather. You're the only father I ever had, and I need you to get through this." She said, tears running down her face.

"I'll try my best, Elphaba." Niq said.

Elphaba kissed his forehead and left the room, going to her husband.

He was sitting on the King's Throne, his hands on his head.

"Yero?"

He lifted his head to see her green complexion staring at him.

"Would now be a good time for an explanation?" she said.

He sighed, "No."

"That's fine. Do you want to be alone?"

"Yes."

She nodded her head and spoke, "I love you, Yero." Before leaving the room. She spent the remainder of the day in the library, and ate dinner alone.

From her days reading, she knew that the King of the Vinkus had to summon his wife to his bedroom unless instructed otherwise, like Niq did with Kells.

She debated weather or not to go to his room.

But being the stubborn person she was, she went anyway.

She slid into the room, and saw Fiyero sitting on the edge of the bed with his hands grasping his knees.

"Hey," she said as she made herself known in the room.

"Thank Oz, Fae. I thought you weren't coming."

"I figured you wouldn't want to be alone, and neither would I."

He stood and embraced her, for a long amount of time.

"Its all going to be okay, Yero. Everything is going to work out."

"I love you, so much."

"I love you, too."

"I'm so tired, Fae."

"I know. Lets get some sleep."

The two climbed into bed, Elphaba sleeping on Fiyero's chest, and they both drifted into a deep sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks to Elphaba'sGirl, Ultimate Queen of Cliffes and snoozinghamster for reviewing chapter 12!**

Chapter Thirteen

Fiyero woke to his sleeping, pregnant wife. He smiled, and could count on one hand how many times he'd woken up before Elphaba. He gently stroked her hair, not waking her.

After several minutes, he got up carefully and got dressed. He had a long day ahead of him.

Elphaba stirred while he was buttoning his shirt, "Good morning, green girl."

"Morning, Yero." She said as she gave him a kiss. "What's the plan for today?"

"Well, you're not going to like this, but I think you should go back to the Emerald City."

She stopped, "What would make you say that?"

"Fae, listen, my father was poisoned. Unfortunately, that is one of the few things I can't protect you from. You aren't safe here."

"What about you?"

"I have to stay. I'm the King, for Oz' sake. And I'm doing this for you, and our child."

"I don't want to go," she said quietly.

"I know, sweetheart." He said as he embraced her. "And I don't want you to go either. But you have to."

The pair was silent for a few minutes, both of them getting dressed. "Who do you think did it?" Elphaba asked.

"I hate to say it, but Glinda."

"No. No way."

"Who else could have pulled it off?"

"Not her."

"Fae, you can't defend her."

"I might not like her, but I know she didn't do this."

Fiyero sighed and left the room after he finished dressing. He went straight to where Glinda was in the dining hall and sat down next to her.

"Good morning, Fiyero."

"Glinda, answer me honestly. Did you poison my father?"

"Fiyero! What kind of question is that?!"

"Did you?"

"Of course not!"

"Oh really? What have you been doing all this time practicing your 'magic'? Huh?!" He got up into her face.

"Fiyero, stop it!"

"I know you did it!"

"Fiyero! Stop!" Elphaba said as she rushed into the room, and Fiyero stopped, dead in his tracks. "She didn't do it. I believe her."

"How?"

She swallowed hard, "Because they just caught him."

Fiyero's eyes widened and he ran out of the room, leaving Elphaba and Glinda.

Glinda spoke first, "Thank you Elphaba. For sticking up for me."

She smiled, "You're quite welcome, Glinda."

"Did they really catch him?"

She nodded her head, and left the room to find her husband.


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks to Elphaba'sGirl for reviewing the last chapter!**

**Wont be able to post until at least Sunday. Going to an orchestra festival that ive been waiting for all year! Sorry guys! Dont leave this!**

Chapter Fourteen

Elphaba found Fiyero in the throne room, where the man responsible was just dismissed. He was sitting on the Throne, his hands crossed.

"Hey." She said. "How did it go?"

"Death."

"You did what you had to do, Yero." She touched his shoulder.

"You were right."

"It's okay."

"No, I'll apologize to her. I'm sorry, Fae. I should have listened to you."

"Yero, it's ok. How is your father doing?"

"Better than yesterday. Not much, but better."

"That's good. I guess I'll pack my things."

"Alright, green girl."

Elphaba packed her few belongings and said goodbye to her in-laws, telling them that if they needed anything, they shouldn't hesitate to ask.

She then went back to her husband, "I love you Yero."

"I love you more than anything, Fae. And I'm sorry you have to go."

"I have to get back anyway. Boq is probably scrambling by now." She said with a smile.

He laughed.

"When will I see you again?" Elphaba asked.

"Lurlinemas, maybe?"

"That's three months away."

"Oz, what am I going to do without you?"

He said as he encircled her waist.

"I can't wait that long, Yero. We're _married _for Oz' sake."

"Well, technically, you can do whatever you like, Empress." He said with a smile.

"I love you." She said as she gave him a kiss.

"I love you too. Please, Fae, if this gets too much for you, please tell me, alright?"

"You too."

"Okay."

The two bid goodbye and Elphaba started on the journey she'd taken too many times before back to the Emerald City.

Now the next thing to do: Find her mother.

She got back around dinner that day, and Boq greeted her, "Fae, its good to see you back. Everything okay back home?"

"For now. Did I miss anything?"

"Not really. No revolts or government uprisings, so I call it a good day."

"Good. Boq, who would I go to to find someone that's…hiding?"

"No one comes to mind. Sorry."

"No problems. Get some sleep."

Elphaba sat on the Throne for the rest of the night, thinking about her mother and where she might be. She retired, and fell into a dreamless sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm back! Thanks for all your patience, guys! Should be posting regularly for a while...**

**Thanks to Ultimate Queen of Cliffes, Elphaba'sGirl, and snoozinghamster for reviewing the last chapter!**

Chapter Fifteen

Three weeks passed, and Elphaba was no closer to finding her mother. She was too busy dealing with the small squabbles of Oz, and never found a moment for herself.

She was however, beginning to show her baby bump, even though it was tiny. The tiny human inside of her made her soar with joy, but she felt incomplete, with her husband's absence.

She never thought it would be so hard to be separated from Fiyero, and it was incredibly difficult for her to come home and not find him there.

But now that she was settling in, she would make it her mission to find her mother.

She went to see her father later that week, and found him where he usually was, Avaric spitting nonsense in the cell beside him.

"Hello, Elphaba."

"How can I find her?" she said abruptly.

"Well, if there is one thing I know about your mother, it is that she is good at staying hidden. You'll need to get someone good. Someone very good."

"Who?"

"His name is Orn. He's the best in Oz. Send for him, and he'll find her."

"Thank you." She turned to leave, but he spoke.

"Elphaba, if you find her, may we meet together?"

She saw the desperation in his eyes, picturing herself and Fiyero in the same situation. She wouldn't want to live without him, so she nodded, and he smiled.

She had Boq find Orn. When she finished her request, he spoke, "Fae, you've received an urgent letter. From Nessarose."

She winced. She had received many letters from her sister in the past several weeks, and failed to even open them.

She opened it and it read, _Elphaba, After my many attempts to contact you, I feel as though I must take extreme measures. I am telling you through this letter, if you even read it, that Munchkinland will be succeeding from Oz if you do not contact me within a week of you receiving it. I am sorry it has to come to this, but this your last chance. –Nessa_

Elphaba's mouth gaped open. What was she thinking? Nessa would never do anything like this.

Boq arranged for transportation, and Elphaba was due to travel first thing in the morning.

If Elphaba was going to do one thing as Empress, she was going to keep Oz unified, no matter what. She had fought too hard to see her sister, of all people, try to break it apart.


	16. Chapter 16

**I am sooooo sooorrryyyyyyy! I got caught up in some school work, but i promise the schedule will be normal again. Please tell me I didnt lose you guysssss!**

Chapter Sixteen

Elphaba knocked on the door of her childhood home, but eventually let herself in.

She searched the house, but found no sign of anyone, and she then went into Frex's study.

Nessa was facing away from the door, at the window, but turned around at the entrance of her half-sister.

"Nessa, is everything ok?"

She remained silent.

"Why are you sending my letters threatening to succeed from Oz?"

"Because that's the only way I can get you to focus on me!"

Elphaba felt as though she'd been slapped in the face. "Why? What is going on?"

"Father is dead."

"Nessie…I'm so sorry."

Tears sprang in Nessa's eyes. "Elphaba, what really happened to our mother?"

"She didn't die. She is somewhere in Oz, hiding. Now that Frex is dead, she has nothing left to hide from." She said, having an epiphany.

The pair was silent until Elphaba spoke again, "So you're Governor, then huh?"

"Yes."

"What do the people here think of you?"

"Oh, it's too early to tell. I think they'll be rather surprised." She said with a monotone.

"That's great, Nessie!"

Elphaba took a closer look at her sister, seeing the darkness and abandonment in her eyes, "Nessa, I know you feel a lot of feelings right now, but you have to stay strong. Have to keep moving forward. You have to keep your eyes on the prize-"

"Don't you tell me what to do, Elphaba." She said coldly. "I, apparently have been lied to my whole life, so why now should I take orders from you?"

"What has gotten into you?" Elphaba said, still hurt.

"I'm starting to think that Father was right, and you are the one making up stories."

"How could you think that?! You saw the way he treated me when I was growing up! It couldn't have been more obvious!"

"And you married a Winkie, which makes you even more untrustworthy."

Elphaba stood up and quickly entered Nessa's personal space, "I don't care if you are my sister, or the Oz-Forsaken Governor of Munchkinland. Don't you _ever _call my husband, the father of my child, that ever again, or I will be seeing you again, for a much worse reason."

"Get out." She said, her teeth clenched.

"This is your last chance, Nessa."

"Get out of my home." She said with anger.

"I tried Nessa, I really did. I guess he was too good at swaying you. When I find Mom, I guess I'll tell her you aren't interested, okay?"

Nessa looked at her with anger in her eyes. "I never want to see you again, unless its in a coffin. Munchkinland is _mine_. Get out."

Elphaba spoke when she was at the doorway, "I love you Nessie."

"Tell the Winkie I said-" the door slammed in Nessa's face.

Elphaba climbed into the carriage as quickly as possible and burst into uncontrollable sobs.

Nessa was gone. And there was no way she could get her back.


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanks to Ultimate Queen of Cliffies and Elphaba'sGirl for reviewing the last chapter! So glad to be posting again!**

Chapter Seventeen

On a very slow day, Fiyero received a letter from the Governess of Munchkinland. He was very confused why Nessa would be sending him a letter, but he opened it, having no clue what was inside.

It read, _Fiyero, something has come to my attention that I think you should know. Elphaba visited me yesterday, and she was very angry. I soon learned of her pregnancy, and frankly, I think she has been unfaithful to you. Her anger and depression have concerned my suspicions, and when I asked about her child, she wouldn't talk about them. I just thought I should let you know. –Nessarose Thropp_

Fiyero's jaw dropped. How could Nessa send something like this? He didn't want to believe it but…

"Crant?"

"Yes your majesty?"

"Get me transportation to the Emerald City, now. I need to get there as soon as possible."

"Yes sir."

Fiyero left in the carriage, unsure of the situation he was going to walk into.

Elphaba returned from the long journey from Munchkinland a few days after she left. She was still emotionally raw, and needed sleep. She went up to her chambers, and when she opened the door, Fiyero was sitting in a chair by her desk.

"Thank Oz," she said as he stood and offered an embrace. She cried again in his arms.

"Fae, what's wrong?"

"My sister is not my sister anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"Frex died, and she threatened to succeed from Oz if I didn't come talk to her. When I did, she was hostile and cold…it was like she was a different person. Its like she wasn't my sister."

"Fae, its all going to work out."

"You always show up when I need you the most."

He smiled. "You have a tendency to do the same thing."

The lovers broke their embrace and Elphaba smiled, "So what really brings you here? Besides my unstable emotions."

"Well, its funny. Your sister sent me a letter yesterday." He handed it to her. "I don't really know what to say to it."

Elphaba read the letter, and her face came up confused, and somewhat pitiful, "Please tell me you don't believe this."

He sighed, " Not after what I just heard."

She sighed a huge sigh of relief, "Fiyero, listen to me, there is no one, _no one, _out there who I can imagine ever being with. I don't even want to think about not being with you. And I can't express to you how much I love you."

"Fae, I love you so much." He said, tears shining in his eyes, as he leaned in to deeply kiss her.

They separated and retired after the long day, hoping some of their fears were conquered.


	18. Chapter 18

**Thanks to Elphaba'sGirl for reviewing the last chapter!**

Chapter Eighteen

Fiyero woke that morning to an empty bed, and quickly got up and dressed. He rushed out of the bedroom to find Elphaba sitting on her throne, looking through some papers.

She looked up at him, "Morning, Yero."

"Fae? What time is it?"

"Around quarter till seven."

"Why are you up so early?"

"The person I'm sharing a body with likes to pee very early in the morning. And plus, I don't get much sleep these days anyway."

"Why not? Are your nightmares back?"

"It doesn't matter. I have a job to do, and the earlier I wake up, the more I can get done."

He went up to her, "Fae, you need to take it easy. I think-"

"Fiyero, my job does not involve 'taking it easy'." She sighed and changed the subject, "How is your dad doing?"

"Still very weak, but he's hanging on longer than the doctors ever said he would."

"I'm glad to hear that."

"I hate to ask, but when can you come to the Vinkus?"

"After I find my mother."

"Fae, I though your mother was-"

"She's alive, and she's somewhere in Oz. The Wizard told me. Showed me some of her letters."

"Fae, that's amazing! Do you have any leads on her?"

"I've sent for the best private investigator in Oz. He should arrive sometime today."

"I know you'll find her."

She smiled and looked back at her papers. Fiyero looked at her, his pregnant wife, leading Oz, and letting nothing stand in her way. "You're so beautiful." He said after a few seconds of silence.

She blushed, "You always get me when you say that." She beamed at him.

"I can't believe you and I are having a kid."

"Sometimes I feel like that girl, who was standing in this very room what seems like a decade ago, and I just think about all that we've gone through."

"I remember that day. I though, 'what is a girl like that doing in the army?'"

She smiled again, "Oz, you saved me, Yero."

"No, Fae, you saved me. What would I have done without you?"

"Married Glinda, maybe had a few blonde children. I don't know. Well, now your stuck with the Artichoke."

"The Artichoke?"

"A pet name from a certain prisoner. Name rhymes with Kavric?"

"Ah."

"Yep. Such a character he has."

Fiyero laughed, "I love you so much, Fae."

"I love you too, Yero, my hero."

She got up and hugged him, and he pulled away slightly to face her slightly curved stomach, "And I love you too, kid. Wouldn't you agree with my that your mother is the most beautiful person in all of Oz?" he waited for an answer, "Yeah, I thought so too."

She kissed him deeply and kept thinking to herself, how did I ever come to deserve a guy like him?


	19. Chapter 19

**Thanks to Ultimate Queen of Cliffes and Elphaba'sGirl for reviewing the last chapter!**

Chapter Nineteen

Orn came to the Palace later that day. He was a very fit man, with a scar on his eye and salt and pepper hair.

He bowed before Elphaba, "Your Majesty, what do I owe the honor of standing before you today?"

"I've heard you are very good at finding people."

He relaxed, "Do you need someone to be found?"

"Someone who is very good at hiding. Her name is Melena Thropp, late forties, and ebony hair. She's somewhere in Oz, last time someone had contact with her, she was in the Emerald City."

Orn finished scribbling notes when he looked up, "Would you like me to relay a message?"

"Tell her that Frex is dead and that her daughter wants to see her."

"Understood." He turned to leave, but she spoke up,

"No one is to know about this. Bring her back here if you can."

He nodded and left.

Fiyero came back into the room, coincidentally, and asked Fae, "Was that him?"

She nodded, "Yep. Just left."

He went to her and hugged her, "What happens next, green girl?"

"We wait."

"What are you going to say when she gets here?"

"I don't know. I can't decide if I'll be mad at her, or come running up to her."

"I doubt she's been hiding because of you. I'm sure she's missed you ever since she left, and she's counting the days until she can see you again."

She hugged him tighter, "I'll be counting the days until I can see you again, too."

Fiyero picked up the bags beside him, and kissed his wife, "Lurlinemas. Maybe earlier."

"I'll come to you." She paused, "I love you, Yero."

"I love you too, Fae. Write to me?"

"Only if you'll write to me."

He smiled, "Hey, make sure to tell me if you find her."

"With haste." She smiled, and he exited through the giant Emerald Doors.

She sighed and sat back down on her throne, grabbing the pile of documents on her side table.

Boq hastily entered the room and immediately got Elphaba's attention.

"Fae, I've got really bad news."

"What is it?"

"Nessa is about to succeed from Oz."

She cursed under her breath, "How long?"

"A week, maybe two. The citizens are enraged, most of them fleeing to the Emerald City."

"And the rest of them?"

"Taking up arms with her. Fae, how did this happen?"

"Frex did this." She sat down, tears filling her eyes, "I cannot go through another war!" she banged her fists on her throne and flames spit out of her fingertips. Her bending was heightened in times of stress.

She took a deep breath, "Send a team to negotiate with her. Capture her if they can. We don't strike, unless she strikes first."

"Understood." Boq left the room.

How could this be happening again?


	20. Chapter 20

**Thanks to Elphaba'sGirl for reviewing the last chapter!**

Chapter Twenty

Elphaba, in mild terms, was under a large amount of stress. Not only was she five months pregnant, but the situation with her sister had escalated to the point of war.

Nessa knew she didn't have a shot against Oz, but she would die trying to stop the tyranny of her sister.

Elphaba on the other hand, wanted to save her sister from her own insanity.

Threats turned into actions after a few failed attempts by the Ozian Special Forces, and small skirmishes were starting to take place.

Elphaba soon made a public announcement on the Emerald Palace Balcony, where she had presented so many times before.

She walked out to a very quiet, Oz.

"Citizens of Oz, I come to you today, because there is an enemy trying to separate us. The Governess of Munchkinland, Nessarose Thropp, my sister, is waging war with Oz. She threatens the unity of Oz, but I will try to evade war at all costs, for I know what kind of sacrifice war is. I will not strike unless she strikes on Ozian soil.

And there is a rumor going around that Munchkinland has succeeded from Oz. I hate to say this, but that rumor is true. But have no fear, once this matter is settled, Munchkinland will rejoin Oz, and we will welcome them with open and forgiving arms.

And to those who fled Munchkinland and are here before me, I bow to you, for your loyalty to Oz, and your continued support. We will not be broken by this, only built up, I assure you. Thank you all, for your time and support."

Oz roared in applause at the conclusion of the Emerald Empresses speech. She went back to her bedroom, closed the door, and started to weep.

She didn't want to do this anymore.

Melena saw her daughter deliver her speech, and her heart soared. She was so proud of her. After it was done, she put her hood back on and kept her head down as she weaved through the crowd.

Orn saw this woman fitting Melena's description, and followed her to a small underground apartment, and knocked on the door.

She opened it, hood still on, "Hello?"

"I saw you come this way. What is your name."

"That depends on who is asking."

"The Empress of Oz." he handed her a small note, with Elphaba's seal. "Melena, right?"

She nodded her head, still in shock. "She wants to see me?"

"Frexspar Thropp is dead. She wants you to come with me so I can escort you there."

Melena excused herself to gather her things, and cried tears of joy for the first time in years.


	21. Chapter 21

**Thanks to Ultimate Queen of Cliffies, ExoticPeachBlossom, and Elphaba'sGirl for reviewing the last chapter! Triple review! :DDD**

Chapter Twenty-One

Elphaba sat on her throne, with her head in her hands. She was at a loss.

Munchkinland was a spark away from war, and her sister was intent on trying to bring Oz down.

Elphaba wanted to leave and go far away; somewhere her and Fiyero would be isolated from all of the politics.

She wanted to lead Oz in the right direction, but at the same time wanted to be with Fiyero and rule the Vinkus.

And then there was the baby.

Who knew this bundle of joy would give Elphaba so much stress and over-exaggerated emotions.

And she was also questioning her abilities as mother. How would she know what to do? She had no doubt that Fiyero would be a fantastic father, but how was she supposed to raise this child?

There were far too many things on her mind, and she just wanted to escape it all.

Boq entered the room hastily, "Fae, there is someone here who wants to see you."

She slowly lifted her head to reveal that she was silently crying.

"What's wrong?" he said, concerned.

"Boq, I can't do this anymore."

"Please, don't give up now. Get through this month, and you can go back to the Vinkus, I promise."

"I don't know if I'll last that long."

"Just see the person here to talk to you."

"Who is it?"

"Orn is back. With your mother."

Her eyes widened, and she stopped crying, "Send her in!"

Elphaba waited a few seconds, and Orn and a woman in her late forties came in, looking like a hard copy of Elphaba.

Elphaba gaped at her mother, speechless.

"Hello Elphaba." Melena said, and Elphaba covered her hand with her mouth and started to weep.

Elphaba ran to her, and Melena embraced her, and Elphaba wept in her mothers arms, for the first time in nineteen years.

"I missed you so much." Melena said, tears flowing down her cheeks. She rubbed her daughters back, and held her for an unknown amount of time.

Orn and Boq were on the verge of tears when the pair separated.

Melena spoke, "You are so beautiful, Elphaba. I'm so proud of you."

Elphaba, in the midst of her weeping, somehow said the words, "I missed you so much, Mom."

Those six words broke her mother's heart.


	22. Chapter 22

**Thanks to ExoticPeachBlossom, Ultimate Queen of Cliffes, and Elphaba'sGirl for reviewing the last chapter!**

Chapter Twenty-Two

Elphaba and Melena went into the parlor and began talking, trying to catch up with each other.

"You know, I've been keeping up with you, Elphaba."

"You have?"

"Yes. I was there at every public announcement, your induction, even your wedding. I was always in the crowd."

"Were you afraid of Frex?"

She sighed, "Yes. He threatened to kill me if I ever revealed myself. So I hid."

"I've been looking for you for a while."

"I know. I'm guessing Oscar gave you my note."

"Oscar?"

"The Wizard. That's his real name." she paused, "He's-"

"My father. I know. It was quite a shock, to be honest. He gave me everything, and made sure I ended up in his shoes, or the best situation possible. He's the reason Fiyero and I were paired together."

"I would like to meet Fiyero. What's he like?"

"I don't think I've gone through so many hard times with anyone else. But I can't express how much I love him. He's my soul mate. Without him, I don't think I would be the person I am today, or alive, for that matter. He's…everything to me. He's the father of my child, and the light of my life."

"You deserve him, Elphaba."

She smiled, "After all we've been through, we deserve each other."

They were silent for a few seconds, "So, if you don't mind, could you explain the green?"

Elphaba detailed the days of her imprisonment and her newfound abilities to her mother.

"Wow. And Fiyero can do the same thing?"

"Yep. We don't bend much anymore though. I tend to get a little fiery when I'm stressed though."

"So what do you plan to do? Before I came I heard you were really stressed."

Elphaba sighed, "Nessa is the Governor of Munchkinland and has succeeded from Oz. because she wants me fail miserably. She's bent on taking down this Empire."

"What are you going to do?"

"Boq says I have one more month, and then I can go to the Vinkus and rule with Fiyero."

"Do you miss him?"

"More than anything. He visits on special occasions, but neither of us have been able to see each other for a while now."

"I can't wait to meet him. Elphaba, do you think, maybe I could see…Oscar?"

"Oh, of course! I told him you two would be able to meet once we found you. I'll lead you to his cell."

"His cell?"

"He or I will explain later. Follow me."

Melena followed Elphaba to the dungeons, and as soon as they entered, Avaric and Oscar shot up.

"Melena?! Is that you?!"

"Oscar! Its so good to see you!" she ran into his unlocked cell and embraced him.

"How long has it been?"

"Eighteen Years."

"Oz, Melena, you have no idea how much I've missed you. Now we can finally be together!"

"Oh, Oscar" Elphaba interjected, "Don't forget to tell her about why you're here. Hold up the end of our deal. I'll leave you two to catch up."

Elphaba smiled to herself as she saw the couple reunite. She headed back upstairs to the throne room, and continued to delegate her plan with Boq.


	23. Chapter 23

**Thanks to Ultimate Queen of Cliffies and Elphaba'sGirl for reviewing the last chapter!**

**and the 50th review prize goes to ExoticPeachBlossom! Thank you all for your awesome support!**

Chapter Twenty-Three

Fiyero had finally received word from his wife that she'd found her mother. When he read the letter, he grinned a huge grin, and was thrillified. He hoped that Elphaba's mother had lifted her spirits.

He was stuck ruling in the Vinkus for the time being.

Niq had recovered, somewhat, and him and Kells moved to the large estate down the road from Kiamo Ko, leaving Fiyero and Glinda in a castle, full of empty space.

They often ate together, and held light conversations, never progressing more than the weather.

The two were finally living a somewhat harmonious life.

Now Elphaba was the only missing piece to his puzzle.

Elphaba, on the other hand, felt as though she needed to stay in rule for the duration of the Munchkinland Crisis. She wanted to be with Fiyero, but wouldn't be able to live with herself if Oz crumbled before her eyes.

She finally decided her only solution was to meet Nessa, and negotiate.

So, Elphaba, upon request, went to the Governor's Mansion in Munchkinland to confront her sister.

The two sat in the parlor and Elphaba spoke first, "Nessa, this has to end."

"Are you afraid?"

"I don't want to have to forcibly take Munchkinland. Resolve this now, or I will have to take action."

"Tell me Elphaba, how is mom doing?"

Elphaba's face drained of its color, "I told her about you, and she won't speak to you until you come to your senses." She said slowly.

"How dare you!"

"Nessa! Stop this ridiculous war! I don't want to fight my sister!"

"Why not?!"

"Because I know how this will end!"

"Tell me." She said, a dark look in her eye.

Elphaba swallowed hard, "This war only has one survivor. You or me."

"That's how you're going to do this?"

"Unless you stop now!"

"No."

She sighed, "Nessa, I'm going to do everything I can to protect my family." She said, placing her hand on her stomach. "Please, don't do this."

"Let me see mom." Nessa said.

Elphaba hesitated, "Only if you quit this nonsense."

"Let me see her, or you and I part ways, forever, and I attack Oz."

There was silence for several seconds, "It's a shame that Frex did this to you. Just know that I love you, and so does mom. Maybe I'll see you again someday, Nessie."

Anger, rage, and sadness came over Nessarose as Elphaba walked out of the home, with a blank expression on her face.

She had to do this. For the good of Oz. And for the good of her family.


	24. Chapter 24

**Thanks to Ultimate Queen of Cliffes for reviewing the last chapter!**

Chapter Twenty-Four

As soon as Elphaba returned to the Emerald City, Nessa had begun her attacks on Oz.

She approached Oz with a public speech later that week, "Citizens of Oz, our enemy has provokingly attacked Oz, near the outskirts of the Emerald City. As promised, I will have to take military action against Munchkinland.

My hope is that this feud will last a few short weeks and cause little political dismay.

When we take Munchkinland over again, I will appoint a new Governor.

For the fate of Ms. Thropp, I cannot determine the punishment at this time. Have no fear; even though we are family, I will not let our relationship get in the way of a proper punishment.

Military volunteers would be greatly accepted and heavily rewarded upon the success of Oz.

I will do everything in my power as Empress to ensure the safety of Oz and its people. Thank you all for your continued support."

As usual, she was awarded with generous amounts of response from Oz, and she dropped her head as soon as she got inside.

When the emerald doors closed behind her, she slumped to the floor, and put her head in her hands.

Melena came to her side, "Everything alright, sweetie?"

Elphaba looked at her mother, "Nessa wanted to see you, and I wouldn't let her." She said quietly.

"Nessa is threatening Oz. You can't negotiate with someone who threatens an entire population. It's all right Elphaba. I'm sure I'll see her again."

"I just want to go home."

"Home? You are home."

"No, home is with Fiyero." She swallowed hard, "But I have to do this."

"Elphaba, I know you can. I'll be right behind you."

She helped Elphaba up, and the pair went into the throne room. Boq was waiting there with the council.

Melena dismissed herself, and Elphaba sat on her throne. She took a deep breath and spoke, "Get her out of power. Preferably alive. Do it quick, and do it right. Am I understood?"

"Yes, Empress." The council and Boq said in unison.

"Good. Now go."

Boq stayed behind, "Everything alright, Fae?"

"Yes. Everything is fine." She said, with a determined expression on her face.

She stood up with enthusiasm, and fainted promptly on the spot.


	25. Chapter 25

**Thanks to Elphaba'sGirl and Ultimate Queen of Cliffies for reviewing the last chapter!**

Chapter Twenty-Five

Moments after she hit the floor, Boq was by her side, calling for Vern and moving her to her bedroom.

Boq spoke to the Vern, "What do you think happened?"

"It could be a lot of things. But it isn't uncommon for women to have sinking spells and fainting spells in this stage of pregnancy."

"How long do think she will be out?"

"Its hard to say. Hours, maybe a day or two."

"I should send for Fiyero."

Boq left on a carriage straight to the Vinkus to get the King.

Melena quickly learned of her daughter's condition, and went to her bedside for answers.

"Vern, what's going on?"

"Well, after her examination, it seems that she is severely dehydrated, and somewhat malnourished. All combined with a fainting spell."

"Is she going to be okay?"

"I think she will recover."

Melena breathed a small sigh of relief, and held her sleeping daughter's hand.

Boq arrived in the Vinkus in a record time of six hours, and burst into the palace, demanding to know where Fiyero was.

He found him sitting on his throne, and a look of panic came across his face as he saw Boq enter the room. "Boq? Is everything ok?"

"Fiyero, its Elphaba. She fainted. You might want to come with me."

"What happened?"

"Its still a little unclear. I'll let you know on the way there."

Fiyero left, leaving instructions for Glinda via Crant. He and Boq rushed to the Emerald City, anxious to learn of Elphaba's condition.

The pair arrived in the middle of the night, and Fiyero rushed to Elphaba's bedroom. When he entered the room, Elphaba was in the bed and there was a woman who looked exactly like her sitting next to her.

His mouth gaped open at their resemblance.

"Who are you?" Melena said, confused.

"You must be Mrs. Thropp. My name is Fiyero Tiggular."

"Ah, you're Fiyero! And please, call me Melena."

"I wish we could've met under better circumstances, Melena. But it's so good to finally meet you."

"You as well. I've heard a lot about you, Fiyero."

"Good things, I hope."

"None other. Did Vern update you?"

"Boq did, on the way here. We could be waiting here for a while."

"How long have you two been apart?"

"This time? Twenty-five days."

"It must be so hard."

"It's no cakewalk, but we've been separated for far longer."

"How long?"

"136 days."

She covered her mouth, "Oz."

"Yeah. But it's made us stronger. Now though, its harder than ever before."

"Because of the baby?"

He nodded his head.

"You must be so excited."

"I know she'll be the perfect mom. She doubts herself a lot, but I know she'll be the greatest."

"Have you two stayed in contact?"

"We write all the time. Although, she hasn't written me in a couple weeks because of the war. But I always find time to write to her."

"You love her a lot, don't you?"

He looked at his sleeping wife and smiled, "More than I can express. She is my everything, but sometimes I feel like I don't deserve her. She saved me. And I feel so lucky that I'm get to spend the rest of my life with her."

Melena felt a tear come to her eye, but she pushed it away.

The two sat in silence for a few minutes, both of their thoughts drifting to Elphaba.


	26. Chapter 26

**Thanks to Elphaba'sGirl and Ultimate Queen of Cliffies for reviewing the last chapter!**

Chapter Twenty-Six

Elphaba woke up with a pounding headache. Her eyes slowly drifted open to find her mother and Fiyero sharing a cup of coffee.

Fiyero saw her first, "Fae! You're awake! How do you feel?"

"How long was I out?" she said, slurring her words.

"Two days." He said.

"I'll get Vern." Melena said as she left the room.

"How are you, green girl?"

She smiled, "A lot better now that you're here."

He kissed her temple, "You scared me for a minute there."

"I try not to. I promise."

"I missed you, green girl." He said, taking her hand.

"I missed you too, Yero."

Vern came into the room and asked to preform an examination of Elphaba and the baby.

Fiyero excused himself and waited with Melena outside of Elphaba's bedroom. The two stood in silence until Vern came out.

"Well, the both of them are fine." Fiyero breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank Oz." Melena said.

"But, this is a major wake-up call. Elphaba needs to take care of herself. This cannot happen again. This could cause her to go into early labor. No more skipping meals or loss of sleep. Fiyero, I think its time for her to go with you to the Vinkus."

"Do you think that's best?"

"Yes. The stress level here is too high."

"Can I see her?"

"Yes."

Fiyero entered the room to find a more awake Elphaba.

"Tell me."

"Nothing's wrong with either of you. But Vern thinks it may be best if you come to the Vinkus. He says it's too stressful here."

"Fiyero, I can't leave. I have to finish this war. I made a promise to all the people out there that I would see them through this, no matter what."

"How long do you think the war will last?"

"If I have it my way, not much longer. A few weeks."

Fiyero spoke, "Fine. But I'm moving in."

Elphaba's face lit up, "Fiyero, thank you!"

"And another condition, you have to put yourself first. No more 'I'll eat when I can' or anything like that." He put his hand on her swollen stomach, "There's another person in this equation now."

She nodded, "I promise I'll put myself first, even though I won't like it."

"I'll send word to Crant about my things." He paused before he went outside of the door, "I love you, Fae."

"I love you too, Yero, my hero." She smiled at him as he left.

Melena came in shortly after, "How do you feel?"

"Better than before."

"Good." She sat next to her, "I met Fiyero."

"What do you think?"

"He loves you so much, Elphaba."

"I know. I can't believe I get to spend the rest of my life with him."

"You two were meant for each other."

"I'm glad you approve, Mom."

"Well, how could I not? Elphaba, he's perfect for you."

"I love him so much."

Elphaba smiled to herself, and pushed away all the thoughts of Nessa and the war. For a few minutes, her thoughts were about her husband.


	27. Chapter 27

**Thanks to Elphaba'sGirl, Ultimate Queen of Cliffies, and elphabathropp for reviewing the last chapter!**

Chapter Twenty-Seven

Once Fiyero was settled in, the two started on their invasion plan. The previous attempts had failed, and military force was their only option.

The two sat in the war room, a large conference room with a long table and a map of Oz.

Boq soon entered the room with urgent news, "Fae, they're moving on us. We have to strike, now."

She sighed, "Hit them with everything we've got. How are the recruitment efforts coming?"

"More soldiers pouring in every day."

"Good, good. Listen, if they get her, I want her alive. Do you understand?"

"Yes. Alive."

"How long?"

"Three, four days. Tops. They won't stand a chance."

"Do it. I want her alive."

Boq did a slight bow and left the room, leaving the pair alone.

"Are you sure about this?" Fiyero asked.

"Yes."

"Alright. Have you eaten today?"

"Twice."

"How do you feel?"

"Why are you asking me all these questions?"

Fiyero was caught off guard, "Well, because I'm-"

"You're being a tad overprotective, Yero."

"I just want to make sure you and our kid are alright, ok?"

"You can do that without asking so many questions."

He sighed, "Alright, green girl."

There was pause as Elphaba shuffled through several papers, "How's Niq doing?"

"He and mom retired to the estate home."

"So you've been alone in Kiamo Ko?"

"…With Glinda." Fiyero immediately regretted his decision.

"How is she?"

Fiyero's face was shocked at her reaction, "Fine." He said, keeping his cool.

"Fiyero, I know nothing has been going on. Relax."

"I love you."

She looked up from her papers and kissed him. "I know."

He paused, "How are your mom and The Wizard?"

"You mean Oscar?"

"What a strange name…"

"They're inseparable. I'm thinking about letting him go."

"I bet your mom would be over the moon."

"Yeah, and they love each other. They remind me of a certain couple I know."

"Do I know about this certain couple?" he said, smiling.

"You may have heard of them. I hear a guy like him comes around once in a lifetime."

"And the girl has a beauty like none other."

She blushed, "I love you."

"I love you too, Fae."

She yawned, "I'm hungry."

"That's what I like to hear." He smiled as the two left the war room, leaving their problems for a short time.


	28. Chapter 28

**Thanks to Ultimate Queen of Cliffies and Elphaba'sGirl for reviewing the last chapter! Sorry for the late upload!**

Chapter Twenty-Eight

_After her last push, Elphaba exhaled in relief. Her baby was finally here. _

_ Fiyero, sitting behind her whispered in her ear, "I love you, green girl."_

_ She smiled. She was exhausted, and could barely keep here eyelids open wide enough to allow clear vision._

_ Vern took the baby into the adjacent room, and neither of the parents heard anything from him. _

_ "I'm…I'm so tired, Yero." She said softly. _

_ "I know Fae. You did great."_

_ Vern came back in a few minutes after and pulled Fiyero out of the room. Elphaba was confused, but sought this as a chance to close her eyes._

_ A loud yell from the room caused her to snap awake-_

_ "It's green!" it was Fiyero's voice.._

_ He busted into the room, "Elphaba! It's green! The baby is green!" he was furious. _

_ "Fiyero! What's wrong with you?!"_

_ "We have to get rid of it. I'll take care of it."_

_ "No, Please!"_

_ Fiyero took the baby, and slammed the door shut._

Elphaba shot up, waking in a cold sweat. She eased out of bed and moved to the couch, her hands rubbing her stomach.

She whispered softly, "I would never let that happen. I love you, baby. No matter what."

Elphaba started crying at the thought of Fiyero doing something like that. Maybe the dream was another vision.

Fiyero woke to the sounds of small sniffling. He didn't feel Elphaba next to him, and he got out of bed.

He found her on the small couch at the opposite side of the room, with her knees to her chest.

"Fae, is everything ok?"

"Fiyero, what would you do if the baby was green?"

He was caught off guard, "It would make no difference to me. Why?"

"Are you sure?"

He moved closer to her and she tensed, "Fae,"

"Just answer the question."

"Yes, I'm sure." He sat down on the couch, right next to her, "Why would you have me think otherwise?"

"I-I just had a really bad dream."

"About?"

"The baby was green, and you...took it away." A silent tear flowed down her cheek.

"Fae, it was just a nightmare." He wrapped his arms around her, "And I can't wait for our baby to get here."

"You're not scared?"

"Of course I am. Out of my mind. But it's a good kind of scared, you know?"

"Me too."

"Please, Fae, wake me up when you have another bad dream, ok?"

"Alright."

He kissed her temple. "Don't worry Fae, we're finally gonna be a family."

She sighed, "A family." She smiled to herself and felt a small movement in her stomach. She grabbed Fiyero's hand and placed it on her stomach.

For the first time he felt his child kick.

"Fae, that's our kid in there!"

He put his ear to his stomach, "Hey bud, I can't wait till you get here. Neither can your mom. I think she's the most beautiful person in all of Oz. I'm sure you agree with me."

He kissed her stomach and Elphaba blushed at his words. The two spent the next untold ours in each others arms.


	29. Chapter 29

**Thanks to Elphaba'sGirl and Ultimate Queen of Cliffies for reviewing the last chapter!**

**Dont hate me!**

Chapter Twenty-Nine

Boq rushed into the palace three days after his departure. He found Elphaba sitting on her throne and approached her, "Fae," he breathed.

"Tell me."

"We've got her."

Elphaba shot up and was overcome with dizziness. She grasped the arm of her throne for balance, "Bring her in."

Elphaba regained her balance and stood in confidence as her sister was wheeled into the throne room.

"Sister, please, I was wrong. All along." Nessa said as she begged for mercy.

Boq, in the meantime, fetched Fiyero, and the two were standing behind the throne, visible to Nessa but not to Elphaba.

"Please, forgive me. For I have seen the error of my ways."

Elphaba sighed, "Tell that to all the families who have lost husbands and fathers. Tell it to the children of those men you've slaughtered. That blood is on your hands."

"Elphaba-"

"It's Empress to you."

Nessa was stunned, "E-Empress, please, have mercy on your own family!"

"You are not my family. Not anymore. I had a sister once; she was pretty and innocent, under the influence of your predecessor. If it weren't for him, she would still be here with me, but sadly, this isn't so. She died, a short time ago."

"Empress! Please! Don't do this!"

"Funny, that's what I said to her when she waged war upon Oz. But did she listen? No. Now you are but a shell of my sister."

"I'm sorry! I wasn't thinking right! Please, Elphaba!"

"I was debating killing you, you know."

Nessa whimpered, tears flowing down her cheeks.

"But now I know what your punishment will be. Nessarose Thropp, I hereby exile you from Oz. You may never return. If you attempt to, you will be executed." Elphaba took a deep breath, "Do you have any last words?"

Nessa spoke very slowly, "Can I see her?"

Elphaba nodded and waved her hand, and Boq brought forth Melena. She ran to her child and embraced her, "Nessie, you're so beautiful."

"I missed you, mom." She said, barely getting the words out.

"I'm sorry he did this to you."

"Please, convince Elphaba to release me."

She hesitated, "You know I cannot do that."

"Why not?"

"Nessa, I love you, and you're my daughter. And I don't want to do this, and neither does your sister, but you have to go. And never forget that we love you."

Melena kissed Nessa on the forehead and turned to leave, going to Elphaba.

Nessa, fueled by rage, reached underneath her blanket.

The next thing Melena heard was Nessa say, "Death to you as well!"

Fiyero saw the gun before anyone and sprinted to melena, pushing them both to the ground.

The gun went off after Fiyero made contact with Melena, and the bullet went straight where she was heading to: Elphaba.


	30. Chapter 30

**Thanks to Elphaba'sGirl for reviewing the last chapter!**

**Only a few chapters left, and we'll all be done with this story. tear**

Chapter Thirty

After Elphaba heard the gunshot, she felt a sharp pain in her left shoulder. She touched it to find thick red blood beginning to cover her dress.

"Get her out of here!" Fiyero yelled to Nessa.

He ran to his wife, who had collapsed on her knees, "Fae, sweetie, stay with me, alright? You're going to be fine."

"Fiyero," She pulled him next to him, "I think my water just broke."

His eyes widened, and he shouted, "I need Vern! Now!"

He picked Elphaba up and took her back to her bedroom and laid her on the bed.

Vern entered the room very quickly, "What's going on?"

"Elphaba's been shot, and she's going into labor."

There were two nurses tending to Elphaba's shoulder while Vern explained, "Elphaba, listen to me. You're baby is in distress right now, because you're losing a lot of blood. This is going to be a long labor."

"But its too early," she said.

"The chances of survival for you two at seven months is good. You just have to conserve your energy here. Alright?"

By the next hour, Elphaba had her shoulder wrapped and was beginning to feel the effects of her early labor.

She'd lost a considerable amount of blood, and, to Fiyero, looked a pale green as apposed to her emerald shade.

Hours passed, and Elphaba's condition worsened. She pulled Fiyero in, "I'm going to kill her." She said softly.

"Fae, she's your sister-"

"And she tried to kill me and mom." She said, gritting her teeth, feeling a contraction. "This is the last straw."

"Elphaba, your labor is progressing rather quickly." Vern said.

"Is that bad?" Fiyero said.

"Yes and no. we just need to focus on keeping the two of them alive."

Several hours passed, and it was finally time for Elphaba to deliver.

Elphaba, by this point, was completely exhausted. There was almost no green left in her face, and she was incredibly weak.

"Ok Fae, on the next contraction, I need you to push."

Elphaba whispered softly, "I'm not ready."

Fiyero, who had positioned himself behind her, holding her hands, "Hey, Fae, don't say that. You are ready, sweetie. Just a little more, and this will all be over."

Elphaba let out a bloodcurdling scream as she pushed through her next contraction.

"Fae, you're doing great. You can do this."

"I…hate you." She said, and he picked up on the sarcasm in her voice.

"That's what I like to hear."

"I…I just want to sleep." She said, her eyes drooping.

"Hey, just a little more, Fae." He said, giving her a small shake.

"I can see the head!" Vern said. "Two more, Elphaba!"

Elphaba gathered all of her strength on the next push, and felt defeated after it was done.

"One more!"

"I can't."

"Fae, one more, and then-"

"I can't Yero."

That broke his heart. "You don't get to quit on me now. Not after everything we've been through." He felt tears sting at his eyes, "One more push, and we can finally be a family. Please, Fae. I still need you, and I love you."

Elphaba, hearing her husband's words, summoned her remaining strength, and pushed at her last contraction. She felt a great release, and collapsed in Fiyero's arms, completely worn out.


	31. Chapter 31

**Thanks to ExoticPeachBlossom, Ultimate Queen of Cliffies, and Elphaba'sGirl for reviewing the last chapter! Triple review! Yay!**

Chapter Thirty-One

Elphaba woke up several hours later, and the first thing she saw was Fiyero sitting in a chair beside her, cradling their baby.

"Morning Mom." He said to her, smiling.

"Oz, Fiyero, is that?"

"Yep. He's a boy, right at six pounds."

She beamed, with tears stinging at her eyes, "A boy."

He got up and gave their baby to her, and the tears spilled over when he landed in her arms.

"He's so beautiful." She said. "And he's not green." The couple laughed.

"No, he's a mixture of your previous skin color and mine."

Elphaba's thoughts registered of the previous day, and she spoke, "Fiyero, I almost died, didn't I?"

He looked at the floor, "Almost. After you delivered, Vern wasn't sure you were going to wake up. Do you remember any of it?"

"Only getting shot, and I think my last few minutes of consciousness."

There was silence as Elphaba took in every inch of her baby.

"He's got your eyes." Fiyero said.

"But your nose. Oz Yero, what are we going to name him?"

"Well, while I was waiting for you to wake up from your beauty sleep, I landed on one."

She smiled, "Tell me."

"Rao. It means perseverance in Vinkun."

Elphaba smiled, "It's perfect. Rao. Fiyero?"

"Yes, beautiful?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, Fae. Thank you for hanging in there. We're finally a family."

"And we love you too, Rao."

"Yes we do."

Fiyero kissed his smiling wife and there was a soft knock on the door.

"Come in."

Boq came through the door, a soft smile on his face, "Congrats Fae! We're all so happy for you two."

"Thank you Boq. What's up?" Elphaba said, holding Rao in her arms.

"Well, your sister was detained, and her trial was just held."

"Trial? For what?"

"The assassination of the Empress of Oz. The jury found her guilty."

"And?"

He sighed, "There waiting for you to give the order to execute her."

She sighed a heavy sigh.

"We asked her what her last request was, and she wants to see you."

"Alright." She gave Rao to Fiyero as she attempted to get out of bed. Her knees buckled as she stood, but they eventually stood their ground.

She got dressed and headed a few steps out to her throne, where Nessa was summoned from her prison cell.

"Elp-"

Elphaba sat down on her throne and spoke, "You don't get to speak unless I tell you to. You tried to kill me. You also tried to kill my baby and kill this empire. I gave you so many chances, and this is how you repay me? By shooting me?

And don't think for one second that I don't know who your first target was. How dare you try and assassinate your own mother! You have taken this way too far.

I know what your thinking, 'she wont kill me, I'm her sister.' That is not true. You tried to kill me, and I am done showing you mercy and kindness." Elphaba was growing weaker, "As the Empress of Oz, I hereby decree that Nessarose Thropp is to be executed effective immediately."

Guards came in and wheeled her out of the big emerald doors. The last thing Nessa said that was audible to Elphaba was, "You were never my sister!"

Elphaba relaxed, and Fiyero came in to find his wife worn out from her decree.

He picked her up in his arms and carried her back to the bedroom and laid her on the bed.

"Thank you, Yero."

"You're welcome, Fae. Get some sleep." He turned to leave, but she grabbed his arm,

"Stay?" she said in a whisper.

He smiled and he climbed into bed with her, Elphaba resting her head on his chest as she feel into a deep sleep.


	32. Chapter 32

**Thanks to Elphaba'sGirl and Ultimate Queen of Cliffies for reveiwing the last chapter!**

**btw; thought I should clarify that its pronounced 'Ray-O'. Just incase anyone was wondering!**

Chapter Thirty-Two

Elphaba woke up a day later to find Fiyero gone and her mother cleaning her room.

"Morning, sleepyhead."

"How long was I out?"

"A solid twenty-two hours."

"Where is Rao?"

"Fiyero has him. I told him to feed him."

Elphaba stretched, "So I guess you heard about Nessa."

Melena sighed, "She tried to kill me. If Fiyero hadn't been there, I think I'd be in the ground by now."

"Yeah."

There was silence between the two women for a few seconds, "So how are you doing Elphaba?"

"Well, for having almost died."

"How do you feel?"

"Like I haven't slept in years."

Melena smiled, "That feeling will come more often than you'd like."

"How's Oscar?"

"That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about. I would ask that you release him."

"I don't feel comfortable with that decision."

"Elphaba, please. He's done with leading. He wants you to do it now. All I ask is that you let him go."

"He imprisoned innocent people and banished them to make himself look good."

"What?" Melena said, confused.

"Did he ever tell you?"

She shook her head.

Elphaba started on the long story of the Wizard's rule and his struggle for power in Oz. She made sure to emphasize the pain he'd caused in some of his prisoner's lives.

"Oz," Melena said, shocked.

"Yeah. I think he could've used a better plan of action."

"Please, Elphaba. Think about it, letting him go."

"I'll think about it."

Melena nodded her head and left the room. Elphaba got dressed and headed to find Fiyero.

She found him in the library, holding Rao on the small couch.

"Hey," he said as she sat next to him.

"Hey."

He kissed her, "How are you feeling?"

"Much better. How's Rao?"

"Doing well, for two days old." He passed Rao onto her, "What's on your mind, Fae?"

"Mom wants me to release Oscar." She said in a quiet voice.

"Do you want my advice?"

She nodded her head.

"Think about if it were you and I. I know I would want to be with you at all costs."

"So would I."

"Just have a chat with him about him not overthrowing your empire, and I think everything will work out."

She chuckled, "Thanks Yero."

The two remained in the library, and Elphaba thought of ways to approach her father.

None came to mind.


	33. Chapter 33

Thanks to Elphaba'sGirl and Ultimate Queen of Cliffies for reviewing the last chapter!

Only two more to go... :'(

Chapter Thirty-Three

Elphaba went down to the dungeons the next day to confront her father. She found him sleeping, and abruptly woke him up.

"Give me one good reason why I should let you go."

"Good morning to you to, Elphaba."

She stood, arms crossed.

"Because I love your mother. And she loves me."

"You banished innocent people."

"And it was the wrong move. I take full responsibility."

"How do I know that you won't try and overthrow me?"

He sighed, "Elphaba, you can distrust me for the rest of your life if you just trust me now that I will not try and backstab you."

She was silent for several minutes.

Avaric, surprisingly still alive screamed, "Get on with it!"

Elphaba spoke, "If I see you try anything, I will not hesisitate to throw you right back in here."

Oscar went to his knees, "Thank you Elphaba! Thank you so much!" he wept.

She quickly fled as soon as she was done and went to find Boq. She found him in the war room.

"I want to go home."

"What?" he said, confused.

"I want to go back to the Vinkus. And I've figured out how I can rule from there. You handle the day to day actions, and I handle the big picture things."

Boq said nothing.

"I have fulfilled my contract."

"You want me to rule?"

She smiled and nodded.

"Don't worry, I'm going to send you a…partner."

He sighed, "Fae, thank you for your service." He stood, "It's been a true honor working with you, and I wouldn't have changed this experience for anything else." He held out his hand for her to shake, but instead she hugged him tightly and said,

"The honor is all mine." She said as a silent tear shed down her cheek.

They broke apart, "But don't think that this is the last time Rao gets to see his godfather."

Shock encompassed his face, "Fae, I don't-"

"Can it Boq. I'll be back. Just don't ruin the place while I'm away." She said with a smile.

Elphaba went and got Fiyero, "We're going home."

He looked up, "What?"

"Pack your things. The Queen is coming home."

The family packed their bags and said the remaining goodbyes, and promised her mother and Oscar a visit on the fast approaching Lurlinemas.

The family boarded the royal carriage, and started on the lengthy journey home.


	34. Chapter 34

**Thanks to Elphaba'sGirl and Ultimate Queen of Cliffies for being the most faithful reviewers a girl could ask for! I hope you all enjoyed this two part story as much as I did. Don't fret- I have another story coming soon in the coming weeks- so stay posted!**

**I'm thinking about an Epilogue too. Let me know!**

**Thanks to all of you again, and Ozspeed!**

Chapter Thirty-Four

The family arrived home the following day. Fiyero soon realized that he'd left Glinda in charge before he left to see Elphaba a few weeks ago, and frankly was surprised that the kingdom hadn't collapsed.

After everything was unloaded, Elphaba gave Rao to Fiyero and went to speak to Glinda.

"Glinda, I would like you to go to the Emerald City and help Boq out with everything."

Glinda, shocked, responded, "Elphaba, thank you for this opportunity! You wont be disappointed, I promise you!"

The two hugged, and within the next two hours, Glinda had moved out of Kiamo Ko and was headed to the Emerald City.

When she closed the front doors behind her, Elphaba hugged her husband, and he kissed her.

She sighed a sigh of happiness. Fiyero held her, reminiscing on their past.

"Who would have thought that girl I met in the Wizard's Palace would make me the happiest man alive?"

"Who would have thought that general would care so much about me?" she said in retaliation.

He smiled at her, and she broke the hug, going to fetch her son. She gently picked him up from his crib, and held him in her arms.

Fiyero joined her, and the two sat on the small couch in Rao's room, Fiyero holding his wife and Elphaba holding their son.

"Sometimes I feel like I'm in a dream, you know?" she said.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Just looking back at my childhood, I never would have imagined finding someone like you or being this happy."

"Believe me Fae, I feel the same way. I would have never guessed that I'd marry the most beautiful woman in all of Oz, let alone even meet her."

She blushed, "I love you."

"More than anything, Fae."

Minutes of silence passed, "How are we going to explain this to Rao?"

"We tell him the truth. That we met and we went through a lot of crap together. We tell him that we saved each other and we love each other."

"That sounds good. I'm so glad that he won't have a childhood like mine. And Fiyero?"

"Yes, beautiful?"

"We are never letting him fight in any type of war. Alright?"

"But what if he is destined to save a beautiful girl's life that will eventually become his wife?" he said, with a smile on his face.

"I saved your life first." She said in response.

"Alright, he doesn't have to fight." He said, and she laughed.

He kissed her deeply, and when the two broke apart, they spent the rest of the evening remembering their pasts and focusing on their son, and the future ahead of them.


End file.
